


The Power of Scones

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breakfast, Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus believes in the power of scones</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Scones

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fanfic100 prompt "Food"

"Arg." Harry thunked his head down on the Gryffindor table.

"Scone, Harry?" I offer. I'm not sure why he is upset this time, but it doesn't matter -- a scone will fix it. I firmly believe that food can solve any problem. It's something my grandmum taught me, back in Ireland. Any problem, regardless of what it is, can be solved with a good meal. Eating calms you, warms you, and makes the blood flow to your brain. So, whatever the problem, a good meal is the best first solution.

"I don't want a scone."

"Are you sure?" Seamus waved a scone under Harry's nose. "It'll make you feel better, promise."

Harry looked at the scone and then at Seamus for a long moment. "Yeah, alright then."


End file.
